


Just A Couple Animals

by snarkycaptain13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkycaptain13/pseuds/snarkycaptain13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude gets a little frisky with Danny one car ride home after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Couple Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was done in out of a request from a friend (they know who they are and here it is~~). It is set at some point after Claude moved in during 2010 during the early hockey season, so there is an established relationship. The rest is up to your imagination. I hope you enjoy! And yes, the title is from Nickelback's "Animals," but all will be explained in due time. All in all, this is basically porn with a very loose plot.

Danny and Claude had made a deal a while ago after Claude moved in. Every other time they drive to practice together, they trade off selecting the music choice for the rides between the house and the rink. On this particular Sunday, their three boys were at friends’ houses which took some weight off their shoulders for the remainder of the day.  


With practice coming to a close, Danny and Claude made their way to the car to go home and relax until the kids had to be picked up before school the next day. Once settled in for the drive back, Claude plugged in his iPod and pressed play. The opening notes to ‘Animals’ by Nickelback started to seep through the car’s speakers when they pulled out of the parking lot.  


“Fuck yes! This song rocks!” Claude exclaimed when the music started.  


Danny looked at him incredulously out of the corner of his eye. “Nickelback? Really?”  


“Hell yeah! This is definitely one of their better songs.” Danny scoffed at that reply. “What? You don’t know good music even if you kicked you in the ass.”  


“Yeah, we really need to fix your taste in music. This is awful,” the older man chided.  


Claude shrugged and hummed along with the opening lines of the song. A thought crossed his mind when he remembered the lyrics and he slowly reached over to tap out the beat on Danny’s thigh. Danny glanced down and thought nothing of it until he felt the warmth of Claude’s hand move closer to his groin.  


“Claude,” Danny warned, “What exactly do you plan on doing?” He had an idea but prayed he was wrong. 

“You’ll like it, just wait,” Claude said, voice huskier than it was minutes beforehand. His hand crept towards Danny’s crotch and brushed the soft bulge that lay there. Danny jumped at the surprise contact. His face was already reddening from embarrassment as he quickly turned to look at the man sitting next to him before looking towards the road.

“Claude! I’m driving! Can’t this wait until we get home?”

“Aw come on Danny, this will be fun. Keep an eye on the road and I’ll do all the work.” Claude continued to cup the swell in his pants. Danny cursed at how his own body was turning against him. He bit his lip as Claude started to rub and massage his hardening length. Danny squirmed in protest as he began to feel the ropes of control slipping through his fingers.

“I really don’t think we should be doing this. It won’t be more than 10 minutes until we get home.”

“Your mouth says that, yet your body says otherwise.” Claude gave teasing touches and leaned over to mouth the hard line revealing itself through the denim.

“I really don’t think-”

“Shh. Don’t think and only pay attention to driving.”

“But Claude-”

Claude stopped him by squeezing the thickening bulge, nearly making Danny thrust upward into his hand and stepping down on the acceleration pedal.

“Don’t talk either. I’ve seen you keep excellent focus on the ice Danny. Let’s see how well you maintain that while driving,” Claude challenged the veteran. Danny looked down at him out of the corner of his eye and tentatively nodded. “Good! You’re going to do great.”

The younger man slowly undid Danny’s buckle and top button all the while fondling his confined erection. Claude slid his hand under the waistband of both jeans and boxer briefs to run his fingers over Danny’s taut and sensitive flesh. Danny’s hands trembled as his grip tightened on the wheel, shaky breath escaping his parted lips.  


Despite his greatest efforts, Danny was steadily losing all composure. He was lucky in the fact that traffic was light due to it being a Sunday but he feared that his focus would be overridden by his sudden desire for release. He bit into cheek to ignore the pleasure pooling in his lower stomach, Claude’s nimble fingers running themselves over his cock, and the song change that most likely picked another one of Claude’s obscure country songs.

Claude then pulled down the zipper and reached into Danny’s pants to ease out his now erect cock, already with a bead of precum at the tip. He licked a strip up the side and proceeded to suckle the head while rubbing what wasn’t in his mouth. Danny’s thighs trembled with the struggle to remain still and maintain focus on operating the car. Claude hummed along to this new song and started to move his mouth up and down in Danny’s lap. He felt the older man shudder to the new sensations and smiled as best he could.

Whimpers and strained whines broke out above Claude’s bobbing head as he gradually swallowed down more of Danny. With his free hand, Claude idly stroked the tender spot on his clad inner thigh. He moaned around the darker haired man’s cock, eliciting another muffled cry and an uncontrolled twitch in his left leg. 

“Shit… Claude…,” Danny just barely whispered. 

Claude popped off and nuzzled the slick shaft with his cheek. It’s a good thing he shaved this morning. “Are we almost there?,” he murmured against the length before giving it a few quick kitten licks. “Almost home I mean,” the ginger snickered.

“Five more minutes,” Danny replied panting.

“Perfect,” Claude and sucked in the weeping head into his warm mouth. Danny’s hips bucked up without his consent and his foot left the gas pedal for a brief second. 

“God, I’m not… I’m going to lose it,” Danny gasped. His forehead glistened with sweat and he was rapidly losing focus on the road in front of him, despite the fact that there were no other cars out on the street. “Claude, I can’t.”

The man beneath him came off one more time and continued to stroke him leisurely. “We’re almost there. You can do this. Just relax and we’ll be home in no time.” Claude peppered him with open mouthed kisses before closing his lips on the tip once more, tonguing the slit as more precum dribbled out.

As Danny slowed to a stop at the last intersection before his house, Claude took the opportunity to swallow down as much of his length as he could. Danny held his breath as most of his cock was sheathed in wet heat and almost came. He shook his head one last time and make certain that this car was parked outside his house before losing any more sense of control. 

Claude didn’t relent and worked at a furious pace to please the other man. His tongue licked at the thick vein on the underside and tickled the bundle of nerves under the head as his fingers skimmed anything that wasn’t between his lips. His own erection was straining at his zipper and begged for the attention that Claude was giving Danny. 

Danny sighed a breath of relief as his house came into view and pushed a little more at the pedal to get there, eager to have this sinfully sweet trip come to a close. Extra fluid seeped out from Claude’s mouth as it ran down Danny’s shaft and onto his jeans. Knowing he was dangerously close, Danny quickly parked the car outside his garage and killed the engine and music. His hands then quickly grasped Claude’s curls and helped move his head up and down his aching dick. Danny threw his head back into the headrest and moaned from the back of his throat, his whole body now shaking with tremors from his previous struggle to not cum. 

“Fuck, Claude, I-” was the only warning he gave before his balls tightened and cock spurted into Claude’s mouth. A litany of ah’s broke out into the air as Claude swallowed every last drop of cum. The redhead pulled off and licked the softening flesh clean. Danny shivered from the over-sensitivity of his nerves and tugged the other man’s hair until his head was no longer in his lap. 

Claude smiled brightly when he came up to Danny’s eye level. The older man, too sated to yell at him for that plan, only glared through droopy eyes. Claude only laughed at his expression and tucked Danny back into his jeans. 

“You enjoyed it and you know it,” Claude teased with a wink. 

Danny only glared harder until he realised that it was a futile effort. “It still wasn’t the safe to do. You know better. We could have gotten into an accident.”

“Yeah but we didn’t because you have better resolve than I do.”

“Whatever,” Danny mumbled as he unbuckled his seat belt. Claude did the same and shivered when his hand brushed against the swell between his parted thighs. “You need help with that?” Danny asked with a look at Claude’s groin.

Claude glanced over at him before saying, “Not here at least. It’s a good thing the boys aren’t home at the moment.” 

With that, Claude opened the door, jumped out, and bounded towards the house with a bounce in his step. 

Danny shook his head and sighed in fond exasperation. He watched as Claude stood by the door impatiently tapping his foot. Danny slowly got out of the car and headed towards the house, mentally telling himself to get their gear bags out of the car later. 

“We are never listening to that song in the car again,” Danny muttered under his breath as he unlocked the door. 'I’m also beginning to regret the deal we made,' he thought to himself.

“As you wish, Danny,” Claude said with a wink and a quick slap on Danny’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best but thank you for reading. Thank you so much :''''')


End file.
